Suspended ceilings of various shapes and sizes are being increasingly used in order to add interest to various public spaces, such as retail outlets, contemporary office lobbies and halls, entertainment establishments, and the like. This has lead to the creation of suspended ceiling systems for defining spaces in which the ceiling panels lie in more than one plane, such as in vaults, transitions between different ceiling heights, islands, and waves.
One problem with such non-conventional ceiling systems is the difficulty of installing the suspending grid so that the runners for supporting the associated ceiling panels are maintained in accurate alignment. In particular, this difficulty has lead to increased time and cost for the assembly of such suspended ceiling systems.
Accordingly, by way of the invention described herein, a suspended ceiling system is provided that is particularly suited for providing a grid system that is curved in vertical plane, provides for accurate spacing and alignment of the grid elements, and facilitates quick assembly and installation of the assembled grid system.